


Immortality Part 3

by jelisa_allen_2002



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002
Summary: My thoughts on the Tv CSI series should have wrapped up the show as the ending we got left us with a lot of cliff hangers
Kudos: 1





	Immortality Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place after the events of immorality, parts 1 and 2

Sara-

We're back at the docks. Grissom and I are standing face to face for the first time since he's been back in vegas. This has been our first real chance to talk. He looks at me with his gorgeous greyish blue eye then says, " In three months, I am coming back to Vegas to start teaching at the university. I want to teach again. I want to be with you again if you want to try again" I am stunned to hear what he's saying. I say, " oh Gil, I don't know. I need time. After all, we did get a divorce". Grissom looks at me. I can tell he understands " I know, I know I thought that us getting a divorce was the best thing for you it wasn't fair to you I just wanted to make you happy" out of impulse, I grab Grissom's jacket and kiss him he happily kisses me back we both pull apart when we need air. I smile then walk away. Once back at the lab, I am setting up my new office as director of the lab. I am putting up pictures on the wall, it's weird 'cause it's like looking through a map of my career as a CSI in Vegas their photos of the hole lab, there a picture of Warrick and me, I picture of Nick and me me and Gil, me and Fin. Then Lindsay walks in " hey, we a 4-19."

Russell-

No one knows I am leaving for DC, yet I figured I would wait till we fished the case to tell everyone. Sara was the only one who knew cause I wanted her to take my spot as director of the crime lab. Sara, nick and fin were my top three, but Nicks down in San Diego and fins gone, so it's just Sara left. I paged everyone to the break room. Sara, Greg, Morgan, Hodges, Brass, Catherine, David, Doc Robbins, Henry, Lindsay and Ecklie show up. I walk in. Everyone looks at me, there all whispering among themselves. " I'll keep it short and sweet. I am leaving the lab. I got an offer to work with agent Rayan and the FBI." There's a silence that falls over the room. Morgan asks, "Who's going to take your place?" I look at Sara, who then stands up. She smiles " Sara will be. She's ready for this." Everyone starts to clap. " alright back to work, " I say as everyone files out of the break room. I head to my office to start cleaning g it out. When Brass walks up to me," how come you're leaving? I mean, I am sure the FBI is great, " Brass and I had become good friends " well, Jules is dead. My marriage with Barbara fell apart, so I need a fresh start" I clean out my office then walk out of the lab.

Greg-

I walk by the locker room. Morgan is sitting on the bench crying. Her hands are shaking. I can tell the three car bombs shook her up. She's staring at the ground. I step into the locker room. The floor makes a creaking sound. Morgan jumps. Morgan looks at me with her beautiful light blue eyes. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to my chest. She wraps her arms around my back. Morgan rests her head on my shoulder. She cries for about five minutes. After Morgan is done, she looks up at me " Greg. I was so scared in that building looking at those bombs" " I know, I know, but we are here now, and that's all that matters " she looks at me, their silence, and before I can think, my lips are pressed on her. At first, I thought she was going to pull away but didn't. Her arms wrap around my neck. I bring my hands to her waist. Morgan and I pull apart when we need oxygen. She looks at me with such passion in her eye. I say, " I've wanted to do that since the first day I saw you " Morgan smiles. I move her hair out of her face, " same," she says. We both stand up " let's get you home," I say as we walk out of the lab. I grab her hand.

Morgan-

The whole time DB was talking, my mind wandered, and every time my mind landed on the bomb. Just starring at that Bomb counting down, I thought I was going to die. I walk into the locker room, I sit on the bench and cry, my hands start to shake when Greg walks in the floor creeks I jump, but when I see it's him, I relax. Greg looks at me with his deep brown eyes; I break down. I fall to his arms. He wraps his arms around me. I cry for 5 minutes or so when I can collect myself. I say, " Greg, I was so scared in that building with those bombs" Greg looks down at me " I know, I know, but we are here now, and that's all that matters " suddenly, I give in and kiss him it's like there a fire that rushed through my whole body. I bring my arms around his neck. Greg puts his hands on my waist and pulls me up. We pull apart when we need air. I look at Greg. His eyes always made me feel safe. Greg says," I've wanted to do that since the first day I saw you " he tucks my hair behind my ear " same," Greg pulls me up, " come on, let's get you home " I smile. We walk out of the lab holding hands.

Catherine-

Since Sara had taken the job, I guess I would have to ask Eckile if I can have my job back. The FBI was great. I got to work on some huge cases, including a major child trafficking case, but it was my Casino that was targeted, and now I have to stay and clean up what's left behind. I walk out of the break room, and in Nick's old office, I had the girls wait there with a social worker. When I got to the office, the oldest girl says to me with her little sister laying on her lap, " what's going to happen to us now?" I smile and bend down so I am the same height as her " you girls, if you want, are going to come live with me so you can stay together" the older girl moves her sister's head then hugs me. The little one is starting to wake up, so I pick her up and Carrie her out of the building, holding the other girl's hand.


End file.
